United Foundation
|- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Background |- | style="background:#996600;" | Founded by the Alliances: || The First United Council, and The Sultans of Swing |- | style="background:#996600;" | Founded on || September 13, 2008 (Date of constitution ratification) |- | style="background:#996600;" | Team Color || White |- | style="background:#996600;" | About The UF || The United Foundation is an alliance on CyberNations. |- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Alliance Statistics |- | style="background:#996600;" | Members || 32 |- | style="background:#996600;" | Combined Strength || About 610,000 |- | style="background:#996600;" | Nuclear Weapons || 44 |- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Cabinet and Officials |- | colspan=2 | *'President': Karfka *'Secretary General': MOOFER *'Secretary of State': Paavi1 *'Secretary of Defense': ''-'' *'Secretary of The Treasury': --- *'Secretary of Alliance Development': ''-'' *'General Court Justice': ''-'' *'General Court Justice': ''-'' *'General Court Justice': ''-'' |- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Major International Treaties |- | colspan=2 | *''NSO-UF Protectorate'' |} The United Foundation (UF) is an alliance on CyberNations. On September 13, 2008 the Constitution was ratified, making the United Foundation come into existence. The alliance is a result of a merger between The Sultans of Swing and The First United Council. Constitution Preamble The nations of the United Foundation stand for the right of liberty and will willingly defend these rights to end. It is with the rights of all peoples of the United Foundation that this constitution is written. The nations of UF are all sworn to protect this constitution and the laws that it lays forth. Article 1- Admission into the United Foundation To become a member of the United Foundation, one must be in good standing with the nations in CyberNations and the members of the UF. One must not be engaged in any armed conflict during time of application and must provide all information that is asked in a timely fashion. Membership will be rejected or rescinded if the alliance finds that one has dual membership with another alliance. Article II- Office of the President The President of the United Foundation will be elected to serve three month terms. The President can run for as many three-month terms as he/she may wish. The President can only be removed from office if he is found guilty of dereliction of duty by at least two-thirds of the voting members in the General Assembly. It is the job of the President, as Head of State, to make sure that the alliance is fulfilling its obligation of protecting the rights of its members and allies in cyberverse. He has the right to create treaties and trade agreements with other alliances and can declare war if he has the support from 2/3 of the General Assembly. The President of the United Foundation is granted the right to issue Executive Orders that he deems necessary. These executive orders may take the form of ordering emergency funding or war preparations and orders in the event that swift and decisive action is necessary. He may also make proclamations that he deems fit for the alliance. Executive Orders can only be rescinded by the President or deemed unconstitutional if challenged by any alliance member in and by the Supreme Court. The President must work with the Secretary General to maintain the peace and stability of the alliance and must discuss any and all developments with the SG. The President has authority to break any tie in the General Assembly Article III- The Secretary General The Secretary General (SG) of the United Foundation will be elected to serve three month terms. The Secretary General may run for as many three-month terms as he/she desires. The SG can be removed from office only if he is found guilty of dereliction of duty by at least two-thirds of the voting members in the General Assembly. It is the job of the Secretary General, as the Head of Government, to oversee the day to day routines of all domestic institutions such as the Treasury and Alliance Development Departments. He is responsible for the domestic well-being of the alliance and is charged with helping maintain alliance stability. He also be charged with heading the General Assembly, but will not have a vote. The SG must also approve all legislation and his signature is required on all treaties. The Secretary General must work with the President to maintain the peace and stability of the alliance and must discuss any and all developments with the President. Article IV- Cabinet Positions All cabinet positions will be filled by the President and Secretary General by a joint nomination that must be approved by a two thirds majority in the General Assembly. If the President or Secretary General feels that any member of the cabinet, whether it be one person or the whole cabinet, is not performing their duties to the fullest extent they can remove them from office as long as he notifies his counterpart and any other pertinent official within the alliance as well as the person or persons being removed from office, with a explained reason. If any member of the legislature feels the removal is unjust he can move to stay the removal by introducing a vote of confidence of the cabinet official in question. If the GA gives a 3/4 vote of confidence, the removal of the cabinet official will be considered unlawful and will remain unlawful for the duration of one month at which time the President can again start removal process on the official if improvement is not made. Should the GA be dissatisfied with a Cabinet Member's performance, any one of them may propose a removal of that member, in the same way they would propose a law; all members of the alliance will be eligible to vote in this type of election and voting will be anonymous. If both the SG and President concur with the removal and its reasons therein, they may expedite the process as previously outlined. Expedition is subject to a proposed Stay as well by the GA. Secretary of State: This position must be filled and run by an individual with interests in creating positive relations between the United Foundation and other alliances in Cyber Nations. This position also requires that one maintain embassies in allied forums, and embassies from other alliances in these forums. The Secretary of State must inform the President of foreign policy initiatives before they are enacted, and the President has the final say in all foreign policy decisions. The Secretary of State is the only one to perform diplomatic talks, other than the President, unless the President has authorized another member of the alliance to do so. The Secretary of State reports directly to the President. Secretary of Defense: This position must be held by an individual with an interest and knowledge in military matters. The Secretary of Defense (SecDef) is required to appoint members to positions in the armed forces. Once war has been declared, it is the job of the SecDef to issue marching orders with the approval of the President. The SecDef must give a weekly briefing to the President and SG to inform them of the ability of the armed forces. The Secretary of Defense reports directly to the President. Secretary of the Treasury: This position must be filled by someone with financial finesse. The Secretary of the Treasury is required to maintain the alliance coffers and conduct trade and purchases with other alliances. Their signature is required on all trade agreements. It is also the job of the Secretary of the Treasury to begin and maintain a banking system for the United Foundation. The Treasury Secretary reports directly to the Secretary General. The Secretary of Alliance Development: This position must be filled by an individual with the will to grow and educate the membership of the United Foundation. The Alliance Development Secretary is in charge of recruiting new members to the alliance, and educating existing members on the best means to allow nations to prosper economically and militarily. The Secretary of Alliance Development reports directly to the Secretary General. Article V- The General Assembly The General Assembly will consist of any and all members that currently do not hold another government position. At the time of a vote, the Secretary General will determine the required majority needed to pass legislation, and will certify and post the results. The General Assembly is tasked with the general well being of the alliance. They are required to approve all Cabinet Nominations and Treaties put forth by the President by 50% majority. They may also create new laws as they see fit. The President and Secretary General have the power to veto any legislation that they see as unfit to be put into law. This veto can be overridden with a 2/3 majority in the GA. Article VI- The Military All member nations of the United Foundation are required to participate in the armed forces. The nations will be assigned divisions based on their nation strength. It is the SecDef’s responsibility to ensure that military plans are created for the defense of the alliance. Additionally, the SecDef will structure the command of the military as he deems best, to be enacted upon the review and approval of the President. Article VII- Supreme Court The Supreme Court will consist of three justices that are well versed in the laws of the United Foundation. All justices must first be approved by the General Assembly and will serve life terms, unless the justice becomes inactive or is impeached on grounds of conduct un-becoming by a majority of his peers in the General Assembly. It is their duty to determine whether any law or treaty is in violation of the Constitution and maintain the integrity of the alliance. They have the power to declare any legislation, treaty, or law as unconstitutional at which point it is null and void. This decision may be overridden with the consent of 2/3 of the GA and the ascent of the President and SG. Article VIII- Amendment The Constitution can be amended by a three-fourths vote by all members of the alliance. The amendment may be proposed by any member. Debate will last one week followed by a 3-day vote on the amendment. Article IX - Elections In the event there is a tie in any election or multiple-choice vote (meaning more than two choices), any ties will be resolved by an immediate run-off between the top candidates for the remaining slots. All votes will be decided on plurality. Links * United Foundation Official Forums Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances Category:First United Council